


【我宇】野猫

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby





	【我宇】野猫

最近小区的野猫仿佛春游一般聚在一起上蹿下跳，业主们纷纷联名反映要求治理，听说找来了什么协会，要科学治理，给我的任务就是把小区的猫都活捉，抓到后送去做绝育，杜绝大量繁殖。

我陆陆续续逮到一些，但有一只黑色小野猫特别野，精得很难抓到。白天像小霸王一样领着众野猫四处游荡，晚上就几乎见不到，有几次差点捉住都被他跑掉，之后还会听到他在我窗外喵喵叫，故意挑衅一般。

有一天我在小区里巡视，意外地看这只小野猫在垃圾桶旁边不停地打嗝，我伸出双手从它后面一拢，没想到它都没有反抗，竟被我逮到了。

“明天就把你送去做绝育！”我终于可以出一口恶气了。小野猫仿佛听懂了我的话，气得亮出爪子要挠我，被我轻巧躲过，把他扔到浴室关了起来。

大半夜上厕所，我听到浴室里有哗啦哗啦的水声，透过门缝我竟然看到有一个青年在里面泡澡。

水汽蒸的皮肤泛红，半眯着眼睛很享受的样子，艳红的嘴唇半张着，下巴上的胡茬映衬着竟然显得很可爱。

我先是震惊家里是进了贼了吗？现在的贼都这么明目张胆的？再仔细一看，这个青年脑袋上竟然有一对猫耳朵，支棱在头发里。

我迅速串起了整个事件，这只黑猫果然成精了。

那我就不客气了。我拉开浴室的门，走了进去。

小黑猫警觉起来，噌地从水里站了起来，大概还没反应过来，我就已经抱住了他亲了上去。

和想象中的一样柔软，一样美味。

“唔……”小猫咪晃了晃尾巴，想逃离我的禁锢，但是我抱的太紧，并没有挣扎开，在我亲够了松开他之后，他一个巴掌实实落落地打在我的脸上。

“你！”被他打了一耳光，我很生气。之前给我添的麻烦还不够吗？变成人了还敢打我？！我一把拎起他把他带到我的房间，“不管你是什么妖精，你都要为打我的这一耳光付出代价！”

我把他丢到床上，顺手撕开床单，把他绑在床的四柱上。“不要！”他终于开了口，可是声音竟意外的柔软，不像作为猫时叫的那么有力，简直就像在撒娇一样。

我没有理他，去储物柜把我的箱子拿了出来。

看到我手中的东西，小猫的表情仿佛是全身的毛都炸了。

我拿了个枕头塞在他的屁股下，拿出一根假阳具从他身后的菊穴就插了进去。

“啊——”他尖叫着甩着尾巴摇摆着臀部想把它挤出去，可是由于我顶得非常用力他并没有成功。

“才进去一点就叫成这样。”看他的菊穴并没有异样，我便继续往里深入，在他的惨叫声中把整根假阳具全部插入了进去。“你挺能吃啊！下面的小嘴儿真不错，不像其他的插不了多少就流血了，玩起来没意思。”

我抓住留在外面把手，开始往外抽，抽得差不多又一个使劲把假阳具插入了他的更深处，痛得小野猫眼泪夺眶而出。

平常你是怎么折腾我的，这次也让你受受罪。我看到他的眼泪兴奋极了，抓着假阳具开始用力抽插。

“不要啊，求求你饶了我，叫我干什么都行。”他忍不住求饶，声音糯糯的，让我不由地心动了一下。

“这可是你自己说的。张嘴，含住。”我解开腰带，从中掏出已经变大的肉棒伸到他面前，他吓得把头别了过去。我又使劲的顶了一下露在外面的那截假阳具，他疼得张开了口，我一下就把肉棒塞入他的口中。

“含住，用舌头舔，用嘴吸。”我命令道。

迫于我的淫威他只有按我说的去做，生涩的动作让我更加兴奋，腰挺动着在他口中冲撞了很久。他合不拢嘴，津液无法吞咽，随着我的抽插溢了出来。伴随着刺激他的两只猫耳不停摆动，湿漉漉的眼睛半睁着，双颊绯红。看他这可怜却淫靡的模样，我毫不客气地就射在了他的嘴里。

“吞下去！”我看到他要吐出来，掐住他的下巴，迫使他咽了下去。

我并不打算放过他。

我打开一瓶润滑液，从他的后穴中抽出假阳具，打开瓶盖趁他的后穴还未闭和合就把瓶口塞了进去。  
“你不是答应放过我的吗？”他惊疑地看着我。  
“我什么时候答应的？我只是说含住。”我阴笑。

挤了大半瓶润滑液进入他的体内之后，我拔出瓶子拿出一根电动棒对着他那还流着蜜液的后穴插了进去。由于有了润滑电动棒很容易的进入到了他的体内。我直接把开关推到High档，他一声媚叫就从嘴里倾泻而出，挺起了腰而后哆嗦了起来。

这么敏感的吗？我怕这样下去他会挺不住，就关上开关，开始拿着后端在他体内抽动。刚才的刺激过于迅猛，他混身无力瘫在床上，电动棒的凸起磨擦着他那娇嫩的后穴，痛感逐渐转化为快感，他兴奋了起来，我不禁心想他是不是真的喜欢这一套。

“看来你还是很喜欢这种调调的嘛！”我调笑道。他粉红色的分身早已翘了起来，直挺挺地立着。“好可爱，竟然是粉色的，连乳头也是，一看就知道是上品。”我一口含住他的乳头开始吮吸，到后来还忍不住咬了一口，痛得他叫出声来。

“啊，你真可爱。”我发自内心的赞叹。我拔出插在他身后的电动棒，把我发泄过后再次胀大的肉棒刺入了他的体内。他那紧致的菊穴紧紧地包裹住了我，“真紧，你好棒！”我再次赞叹道。

我得意的品尝着他的味道，顺手解开了他双手双脚的束缚。他竟然像八抓鱼一样紧紧的巴在我身上，随着我的耸动入侵而摇摆着臀部，尾巴勾住了我的腰肢。

“我要，我还要！”他哼哼唧唧，还把嘴凑上来索吻。

“你这个小淫猫。”惩罚的意味逐渐淡去，我想给他更多的快乐。

一觉醒来，想到昨晚的美妙滋味，我伸手想把可人儿搂进怀里却搂了个空，睁眼一看，那只小黑猫正恶狠狠地盯着我正对着他猫脸的半勃肉棒，想到昨晚我那么对他，他生气地伸出猫爪抓向我的肉棒。我忙一下抓住他的脖子把他拎了起来。千钧一发，万一抓坏了，以后谁给他性福呢。

“嗯？怎么又变回猫了？”

很明显猫咪形态的他并不能回答我的问题。

我捋了捋思路，虽然不清楚是不是我把他操回了原形，但是原本送去宠物医院节育的计划是行不通了。昨晚干他的时候他的猫铃铛和小分身硬挺挺的，摸上去手感真不错，要是切了，我还真有点舍不得。

小猫咪呲牙看着我。

“行了小妖精，我知道你听得懂我的话，我不把你阉了，你也给我老实点！”

我拎着小猫妖去了浴室，扔进浴缸，小猫在水里直扑腾，并没有变成人，看来我的想法不对。

他不能主动的变成人。昨天光顾着干他了，多余的也没问，下次等他变成人了得好好盘问一下。

白天外出我依旧把小野猫锁在了浴室，而当我晚上回家时，就看到变成人的小野猫光溜溜地泡在浴缸里。

“我准备了礼物送你。”我拿出一个带着宠物名牌的颈环，要给他套上。我白天已经想好了，这只野性十足的小猫我不会放走，无论是人还是猫，我都要把他圈养在家里。

小猫吓得转身要跑，被我看穿意图。“你还是一样的不听话。”我将他的双手绑在他的身后，并取过颈环戴在他的脖子上。

“小黑，以后你不是野猫了。”我说道。

小野猫再一次炸毛：“我叫小白！”

我差点笑出声，通体没有一根杂毛的小黑猫，竟然叫小白？

我揉了揉他的头，捋了捋他的猫耳朵。

他变成人时，皮肤确实，挺白的。

变成人的小白，战斗力并不像猫形时那么强。我肆意妄为，将他搂入怀中，先是在他的胸前轻捏他胸前的诱人茱萸，两粒粉红直立后我就伸手向下，握住了他的尾巴根部，不轻不重地揉搓捋向尾巴尖，在尾巴尖上用力捏了一下，没想到他颤巍巍地哼出了声“喵~”，分身就立了起来。小黑猫的尾巴手感太好了，我反复撸动着，他的粉红前端渗出了蜜汁，后穴竟也微微的张开。

我手指探入向我发出邀请的后穴。  
“还是好紧。”我感慨道，转动手指，插入了第二根。  
“不要。”他挪动臀部，不想被我再次入侵。  
“你嘴上说不要，可这儿非常想哦。”我猛地插入第三根手指，并快速的抽插，他的内壁又紧紧的包裹住我的手指。  
“求求你，饶过我，放我走吧！”小白乞求道。  
“啧啧啧，真不听话，对于不听话的小猫我最有办法。”

我把他丢到床上，起身拿出一盘水果走过来，“这是新上市的葡萄，你要不要尝尝？”  
“猫咪不能吃葡萄。”小白弱弱地回应。  
“是啊，上面的嘴不能吃，没说下面的嘴也不能吃啊。”我笑得不怀好意。  
小白被我按在床上，屁股翘起，我用指拨开他的尾巴然后向后穴塞了一个圆圆的东西进去，  
“唔…不要啊…”  
我不顾他的挣扎，又塞了一粒进去，这样一粒又一粒，直到再也塞不进去才罢休。

“我还特地给你准备了衣服。”我拿出一条小小的皮制短裤给他套了上去。小白很瘦，屁股上肉也不多，我特意选了小尺码给他套上。短裤在尾巴处开了一个小洞，可以把尾巴拉出来。小短裤穿在小白身上好紧，再加上他的后穴中被塞入了葡萄，磨擦着他的内壁，外加短裤的束缚，小白不安地扭动着屁股，尾巴甩来甩去。

我又拿出准备好的锁琏把一头扣在颈环上，并一把拉起锁琏，“起来，走两步，看合不合身。”我解开他双手的束缚，拉扯着让他爬了起来，迈着艰难的步伐往前走。  
“不行，葡萄破了。”他停住脚，可怜兮兮地看着我，后穴中的葡萄由于他的动作有些已经破在了里面。  
“是不是要把它弄出来？”我问道。  
他急忙点了点头。  
我弯下腰褪下他的皮短裤，掰开他的臀部用手指把里面的葡萄一个一个挖出来，果然有几个已经破在里面，汁水从里面流了出来。  
“好甜。”我舔了一下手指，色情地盯着他看，羞得他脸都红了。我接着伸出舌头舔他的后穴，还把舌头伸了进去。“真的好甜。”  
“不要，好脏。”他扭动着屁股，尾巴扫过我的脸，痒痒的。  
我没理他，继续舔了下去，他终于忍不住挣扎着想逃开，可是有锁琏被我拉着，他又被带入我的怀中。  
“啊，好翘的屁股，真是勾人呢！”我回味着昨晚的滋味，兴致大起，一只手拉起链子，迫使他扬起了头。我扶着我的肉棒长驱直入，并用手拍打他的臀部，痛得他向前爬，我的另一只手搂着他的腰使他始终不能离开我的掌握，这样就在我在这兽交的姿势中又一次把他吃干抹尽。

一晚上我驰骋在他身上释放了好多次，小野猫——不，现在已经是我的家猫小白了——被我操晕过去之前，愤愤地小声嘀咕。“要不是那天不小心吃了辣椒，你哪那么容易把我逮到，我又怎么会落在你手里。”

既然落在我手里，那就别想跑了，看我怎么调教你。

以后的日子，还长着呢。


End file.
